1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical circuits and their fabrication. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for forming thin-film metal resistors that can have high resistance without increasing parasitic series inductance, and are therefore highly desirable for use in multilayer high-density electronic circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thin-film resistors formed of such metal-based materials as nickel-phosphorus, nickel-chromium, chromium silicide and tantalum nitride have been employed in multilayer hybrid electronic circuits. Thin-film metal materials generally exhibit good resistor properties, such as stability and ease of processing, but are limited to low sheet resistance, typically on the order of 100 ohms/square or less. Many resistors in a typical electrical circuit have resistance values in the kilo-ohm range. While such resistors can be fabricated using a thin-film metal resistor material, the low sheet resistance of the material necessitates that the resistors be ten to one hundred squares in size, e.g., about five mils (127 micrometers) wide and about fifty to five hundred mils (1.27 to 12.7 millimeters) long. Resistors of this size pose several problems. First, they have high parasitic series inductance, which degrades the resistor's performance for high frequency applications. Secondly, they encumber an excessive amount of board area. By occupying so much board area in a multilayer high-density board construction, the resistors greatly aggravate the problem of unwanted z-axis interactions with circuit elements in overlying and underlying circuit layers.
As an alternative, screen-printed polymer thick-film (PTF) materials offer higher sheet resistances than thin-film resistive metals. However, PTF materials are less stable under environmental stress, and are not as compatible with large format printed circuit board fabrications. Accordingly, it would be desirable if a method were available for producing resistors for multilayer high-density printed circuit boards that had the property advantages of thin-film metal resistor materials, but avoided the disadvantages associated with the use of such materials when used to form resistors having resistance values of 1000 ohms or more.